Best Friends For
by theMyMylove
Summary: Katherine Walters is the best friends with Bianca DeSousa, but what if she becomes friends with Katie Matlin as well. Will she be able to mend friendships or lose her own friends? All while falling for a guy or two along the way. Pairings: Owen&OC, Drianca, Jatie, Mo&Marisol.


**_The main couples I will be focusing on are Bianca/Drew, Katie/Jake, and the Fan Fiction couple is the new girl and Owen._**

* * *

Bianca's P.O.V

I was at my lockers waiting for Drew; he was supposed to be walking me to class. Yes I, Bianca DeSousa, am doing these girlfriend boyfriend things. Anyway I was waiting for him, when a voice interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Hey B, miss me?" said a very recognizable voice. I looked up and saw a face I never thought I would see again.

"OMG Kat! What the hell are you doing here?" I exclaimed, running up to her and hugging her.

"I am now officially a student of Degrassi, but I only start tomorrow," she said to me, smiling huge.

"Are you serious?" I asked. She nodded and I hugged her again. "So you start tomorrow, I was wondering why you looked too hot to be in this school."

**(Kat- cgi/set?id=54181368 )**

"Thanks, I got inspired by you. Anyway, I better leave before I have to be asked to leave. I just wanted to give you the surprise early," she said.

"Well I am surprised and very happy," I said, "it will be just like old times. This is so great."

"Uh hum," said a male voice from behind me. I turned to see Drew with a very confused face.

"Oh hey honey," I said.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Oh this is Katherine Walters. My best friend in the whole wide world," I said.

"You can call me Kat," she said, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Oh yeah and Kat this is my _boyfriend _Drew Torres... and yes I did say boyfriend," I said, winking at her.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Drew. I will enjoy getting to know you tomorrow, and how you impressed B enough to be her boyfriend," she said, winking back at me. With that she walked away.

"How come she's your best friend, but I have never heard of her before?" he asked, taking my hand as we walked to first period.

"Because you never asked me if I had a best friend or anything," I said, like I was stating the obvious.

"Oh, well she seems nice. I guess I'll get to know her tomorrow like she said," he said, "wait why tomorrow?"

"She's only starting Degrassi officially tomorrow, and yes she is one of the nicest people you will ever meet. She is just like me but the complete opposite at the same time," I told him. I could tell he was confused; all I did was kiss his cheek and entered my class room.

Katie's P.O.V

I just sat there against my locker, and let the tears fall. I had free period first so it was okay. I was looking down, and I had a book so it looked like I was reading. No one understood what I was going through. Not one person. I felt a shadow fall over me.

"Hey are you okay?" asked a girl. I nodded. "No you're not. Do you want to talk? I know you just met me, but you never talking to me could make you feel better." She slid down next to me.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I doubt anyone can make me feel better," I said, it came out ruder than I expected it to.

"Come on, try me," she urged. I sighed.

"Well I was dating this guy called Drew Torres, and despite what everyone said about him I gave him a chance," I stared to say.

"What do people say about him?" she asked curious.

"They told me 'He'll just break up with you after he gets bored' or "He is bad news stay away" or even "He is a jock, he'll cheat on you'," I told her, "but despite that I still gave him a chance. I helped him, he helped me. He got to know me, I got to know him. I thought we were perfect, but that was till I had my overdose. I overdosed on drugs and while I was away getting clean, he cheated on my with the school slut Bianca. Then he broke up with me. After everything that we had gone through, and the worst part is that he broke up with me after having sex with me. It was the first time for the both of us, but he broke up with me the next day. I thought he loved me, I loved him. But it turns out he just liked me cause I was drama free. I mean he stuck with me when the school found out that I used to be bulimic, but just cause I ODed he broke up with me for Bianca. That was painful, and they act like nothing has happened." She just looked at me, not knowing what to say.

"I have a few things to say, and promise me you won't get mad at me till I finish speaking," she said. I nodded. "Well first of all I think he is a real ass for dumping you after sleeping with you, and for dating you because you were drama free. I also want to saw that Bianca DeSousa, well she's my best friend. I love her, and even though I admit she has made many mistake is the past, I don't think Drew was one of them. Except for the fact that she kissed him when she knew that you were going with him. I think that was stupid of her, and even if she did hate you or really like him. She should have waited, but I also think that Drew is really good for her. What you don't know about Bianca is that she has been in really bad relationships. I heard about Vince, and everything that happened. Honestly that is not the worst that she has been in; she is the way she is because of her boyfriends. She chooses the wrong guy all the time. That is why I think with Drew she will actually change. I am definitely not taking her side in this, what she did was very wrong and she should have not done that. No matter what, cheating on someone is the total opposite of the right thing. But I also want to say, I think you should give both Drew and Bianca a second chance. If not both of them, at least one of them."

I just stared at her. This insightful, pretty, kind girl was best friends with Bianca DeSousa. Then I did something I never would have done usually. I hugged her, and instead of pushing me away she hugged me back. I pulled away.

"I am not mad at you for what you said. I am actually very thankful, you are really kind. I might not be able to forgive them quite yet, but I think I stop planning on revenge," I said, "I'm Katie by the way."

"I'm Katherine, but you can call me Kat. I'm new here, but I only officially start tomorrow. I better go, but I would rather you not mention this to B. She might hate me if she found out from you that I talked to you about her," she said. I nodded. She the got up and walked away. I also got up, but walked the opposite direction. I spotted Jake sitting in the library and went over to him and hugged him. I could tell he was surprised, but he hugged me back anyway. I pulled away.

"What was that for...not that I didn't like it," he said, adding with a smirk.

"I just wanted to say thanks, for being there for me when I was going through a bad time," I told him.

"Sure. No problem, I hate seeing girls who are my friends upset," he said. I smiled at him.

THE NEXT DAY

Kat's P.O.V

As I walked in, I felt all eyes on me. This didn't happen yesterday because I was there during first period, so everyone else was in their classes. I was confident, but I was still nervous. I hated being the new girl. It was like I was a new piece of meat. I walked towards the office to get my locker number. Once I got it, I headed towards my locker. I was fumbling with lock. I think it was obvious that I couldn't do it by myself. This is because Drew came up to me and opened it for me.

"Thanks," I said. I put my books in my locker. Except for the ones I would need for the first period.

"So..." he said, I could tense the awkwardness. I decided to do what I had been planning to do this whole morning; it was just better that Bianca wasn't here yet.

"Can I ask you a question? And can you answer as honestly as possible," I asked him. He nodded, as if to say that I could ask him anything. "Will you cheat on Bianca? Because she is like a sister to me and I don't want her to get hurt. I also know that you have cheated on 2 girls with Bianca, but I am going to let it slide because you must be special to B if she would cheat with you twice."

"You heard about that already, well I can't say I'm the best boyfriend, because I am not. But there is a reason I cheated on those girls with Bianca. Normally it would be with different girls, but something always drew me towards Bianca. I have really strong feelings for her," he told me, and I could tell her was sincere.

"Good to know that, by the way I talked to Katie yesterday. You should apologize to her, like a proper apology, because I know she is trying very hard to forgive the both of you," I told him, and with that I walked away. I didn't really want to hear anything else he had to say. I made my way to my first period. As I entered the class room, I heard some guys whistle. I immediately turned around. I saw that they were wearing jerseys which obviously meant they were in some type of sports group. Not that I cared.

"Can I help you?" I asked them.

"Yes, I was just wondering whether you had a garden, because you have the best Two-Lips," said one of them. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously you couldn't have thought of a better one," I said to him. "Wait you're jocks you always use the same pick up line." At this point we seemed to have drawn attention.

"Ooh Kitty got claws," said another one of them.

"Actually my name is Kat, not that you would remember. I think I am probably like what the 12th girl you have flirted with today," I said. He took a step closer, i took a step back. "Don't bother trying to touch me, you will end up hurt."

"What you a black belt in Karate, or something," he said.

"No but I almost am," said a voice from behind us. I looked and saw Drew and Bianca. "If i were you, i would stay away from her."

"What's your problem Torres, was one slut not enough, that you had to get another one," the guy asked. That's it. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed him arm and twisted it. Then I elbowed his stomach.

"You can say what you want about me, but you trash talk my best friend. Then you have another thing coming at you. Drew's not the only one who is almost a black belt in Karate," I said. Bianca, started to laugh and high-fived me.

"I mean it. Stay away from her and my girlfriend. Or Kat won't be the only one who hurts you," said Drew. The hockey guys started to come forward, so did Drew. One of the guys was about the throw a punch at Drew, when Drew grabbed his hand. It started to become a proper fight. I couldn't take it.

"STOP!" I screamed. They all stopped and looked at me. "This is enough, let go of each other before I call Principal Simpson."

They immediately let go of each other. I grabbed Drew and Bianca and dragged them out. Bianca and I took Drew to the nurse to clean him up. When we got there, I felt really bad.

"I'm so sorry," I said to him.

"Why?" he asked, while Bianca cleaned him up.

"Because of me you got into a fight. I didn't mean for that to happen," I said.

"It's not your fault that those guys are assholes," he said.

"Kat, it's not your fault that you look hot and they can only dream about thinking of getting with you. Anyway the way you twisted Mike's arm and elbowed him was too cool," B said. I smiled.

**(Kat- cgi/set?id=54283329 )**

"Thanks guys. At least I know i have 2 friends at Degrassi," I said. B hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Guys we should probably get back to class," Drew said.

AT LUNCH TIME

Bianca's P.O.V

Kat and I were talking in the lunch room when Matlin came up to us. She looked sad.

"What do you want?" I asked her, in a rather rude way.

"I came to apologize," she said.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For your car, I was the one who egged it and broke your mirror," she said, she started to back away.

"YOU WHAT?" I asked her, standing up. Kat held me down.

"I am really sorry, I was coming to egg Drew's window and i saw your car. I got really mad at you and threw eggs at your car," she said, softly. "But I have a way to make it up to you."

"How?" I asked her.

"Come with me," she said, i raised my eyebrows. "Just come with me, don't worry you won't get egged or anything."

Kat and I followed her out to the outside entrance. There was a sheet over a car.

"Please don't tell me you bought me a new car, because i don't except," i said, crossing my arms. She shook her head.

"Nope, it's your old car," she said. She pulled the sheet of it, and there was my old orange car. But pristine, "i got it fixed and cleaned for you."

"OMG, I cannot believe you did this," I said, walking up to the car.

"I had a conversation with a very wise person yesterday. I decided that humiliating Drew and breaking your car was fun, but you didn't necessarily deserve it," she said, smiling at Kat. Did Kat convince her to do this for me? I would be questioning her later on.

"Let me pay you back," I said.

"No need to, it was worth it. But I have 2 questions," she asked. I nodded.

"1) Do you really love Drew?" she asked.

"Yes I do, he is one of the best things that have ever happened to me," i told her; i said it like i was telling her something really obvious.

"2) Do you think we could start over, because i would really like to have more friends in this school," she said. I smiled at her.

"Hey you paid for my car to get fixed after your boyfriend cheated on you with me. I think you deserve that much," i told her. She smiled and hugged me.

"If we are going to make this work, you might not want to mention that," she said, pulling away we both laughed.

"Aww this is so sweet. I can't believe you guys made up," Kat said, very happy.

"Well it was all thanks to that very wise person Katie talked to," I said, looking at Kat.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" said two voices at the same time, the 3 of us looked up to see a very confused Drew and Marisol.

"Umm Bianca and I are friends," said Katie, nervously.

"And Katie paid for my car to get cleaned and fixed," I said.

"Details now," said Marisol, looking at Katie. Katie nodded.

"When did this happen?" asked Drew.

"About 2 minutes ago," Kat said, "thanks to a certain wise person that hates to see two people who could be best friends, as enemies."

"Let me guess her name rhymes with Bat," said Drew, smiling.

"Maybe," she said coyly.

"Well I am happy for you guys," he said, kissing me.

"Ok, I am not ready to see that just yet," said Katie.

"Sorry," I said.

"So Bianca, now that you and Katie are friends. I guess this means i should get used to you. Why don't we all go to the Dot after school," Marisol said.

"I would like that," I told her.

"My work here is done," said Kat, smiling. Just then the bell rang. We all walked back into school and went to last periods.

Kat's P.O.V

I sat down, and felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see another hockey jock.

"Great, did you and your friends not learn your lesson this morning," i asked him.

"I'm sorry about Mike. He can be an ass sometimes. He thinks he's the best," this guy said.

"Sometimes," I scoffed.

"Basically I want to apologize about what Mike did this morning, I was also wondering whether i could make it up to you by buying a smoothie or something and the Dot after school," he said. I blushed.

"Sure, will you buy me anything," i asked.

"As long as I don't have to spend more than 50 bucks," he said. I giggled.

"Don't worry, I'm not that bad," I said.

"Milligan, i thought i told you and your hockey heads to stay away from her," Drew growled from behind us.

"Don't worry Drew, he isn't bothering me," I told him. Drew sat down in front of me, but still watched Owen. I wasn't sure why he felt so protective of me, maybe he wanted to impress Bianca. By protecting her best friend, she would really be happy with him.

"Chill Torres, I was apologizing on behalf of Mike," Milligan said.

"Thanks again, by the way I don't even know your name," I said.

"It's Owen," he said, flashing a smile.

"I'm Kat," I told him.

"I know, Mike still isn't over the beating you gave him today," Owen said laughing.

"Well he had it coming," I told him.

"Anyway, I better go. I'll meet you at the front of the school, after the final bell," Owen said, walking off.

"You're going out with him. You know he has a girlfriend right," Drew said.

"No I am not; he is buying me a drink to apologize for Mike. And I didn't know he had a girlfriend, but now i do," I said. He sat in front of me so he had to turn back to face me. "Now turn around so the teacher won't get mad."

"Well aren't we little miss goody two-shoes," he said, turning around and smirking. I kicked his chair. "Ow."

"We'll see who you're calling goody two shoes now," i said to him, laughing.

Drew smiled. He didn't know why, but he was so infatuated by his girlfriend's best friend.

* * *

**Read & Review.**


End file.
